ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: SHORT FIC: BELLA PIERDE A SU PADRE DE MANERA TRÁGICA, Y DESDE ESE MOMENTO TAMBIEN PIERDE EL RUMBO DE SU VIDA, QUÉ TENDRÁ QUE VIVIR PARA VOLVER A SER LA MISMA CHICA DE ANTES?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA QUE TAL, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE ME LLEGÓ DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO, Y NO QUISE DEJARLA PASAR, AUN SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO MI OTRO FIC, PARA LAS QUE LO LEEN Y PARA LAS QUE NO, PUES SE LLAMA **NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES** SE LOS RECOMIENDO. BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE CONSTA DE TRES CAPITULOS SOLAMENTE, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO, ESPERO TAMBIEN QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTÓ O NO.

Era una de esas semanas frías de Forks, el servicio meteorológico había anunciado una tormenta para estos días. _Genial_ pensó Bella, era lo último que me faltaba, cuando se dirigía en su coche hacia la Librería Cope, donde trabajaba, las clases en la universidad se habían suspendido para evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes, así que toda esta semana trabajaría a tiempo completo, lo que menos quería era tener tiempo libre para pensar, para recordar, para permitir que la tristeza aumentara, su corazón estaba dolorido, su vida había perdido el rumbo desde hace un año exactamente, hoy hace un año, su padre Charlie Swan había perdido la vida, cumpliendo su deber como Jefe de la Policía, en un accidente producto de una persecución de unos asaltantes, ella al enterarse del mismo ella y su hermana mayor Alice, quien estaba casada con el Teniente Jasper Hale habían acudido de inmediato al hospital, habían tenido suerte de llegar antes de que su padre diera el último respiro, habló con ambas por separado.

No sabía lo que él le había dicho a su hermana, pero ella sí recordaba a la perfección las palabras que le dijo a ella: _QUE MI PARTIDA NO SEA EL FINAL DE TU VIDA HIJA MIA, BUSCA EL SENDERO, ENCUENTRA EL AMOR, SÉ FELIZ, RECUERDA QUE TE AMO, QUE NUNCA TE DEJARÉ SOLA, QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CUIDANDO DE TI Y DE TU HERMANA, AUNQUE NO ESTÉ FISICAMENTE CON USTEDES, TE AMO HIJA._ Luego de eso el monitor empezó a sonar, los médicos entraron y las enfermeras la sacaron enseguida, su hermana Alice corrió a abrazarla para poco después recibir la noticia del médico informándoles que su padre había fallecido.

Su hermana había logrado reponerse, se daba cuenta, pero Bella no había podido, cada día que transcurría se sentía metida en un hoyo oscuro y hoy en especial ese hoyo la consumía más, se había alejado de sus mejores amigos: Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, Emmett, esposo de Rosalie, Jasper su cuñado y hasta de su misma hermana, pero sobre todo de su mejor amigo, y el amor de su vida(pero este no era consciente del amor que ella le profesaba), Edward Cullen, hermano de Emmett, pero con él más era porque su novia Tanya Denali, no toleraba a Bella, y ésta para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas a su amigo, sencillamente optaba por evitarlo, aunque él no se la ponía muy difícil.

Bella, acababa de llegar a la librería, totalmente helada, pues cuando salió de su casa no pensó que fuera a hacer tanto frío y por eso no salió muy abrigada. Su hermana había preparado una reunión para recordar el primer año de fallecido de su padre, pero Bella no tenía ningunas ganas de asistir, por mucho que ella viviera en la casa contigua junto con su esposo, Bella iba a tratar lo más posible escaparse de dicha reunión.

La mañana había transcurrido rápidamente, la hora del almuerzo se la saltó, ya eso se le había hecho una costumbre, comía solo cuando le parecía necesario, y sin darse cuenta fue perdiendo más peso, aun a pesar de su delgada contextura. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que la puerta se abría y que alguien se acercaba al mostrador donde estaba.

-La tierra llamando a Bella, cambio – dijo Edward Cullen, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír realmente.

-Hola, Edward, como te va – dijo ella después de unos segundos de haber notado su presencia y haberse calmado un poco de la reacción que Edward le provocaba tan solo con su presencia.

-Pues mejor que a ti, según veo, no tienes buen aspecto cariño – dijo su amigo, levantando su mano para tocar su rostro, pero ella se apartó de inmediato, molesta por su comentario.

-Si has venido a criticar mi aspecto, pues será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor para soportar tus comentarios despectivos hacia mí – dijo Bella realmente disgustada, aunque no realmente con Edward si no consigo misma.

-Está bien, disculpa – dijo Edward levantando las manos – no pensé que te fueras a molestar tanto, aunque siendo sinceros últimamente siempre andas así – Bella lo miró ya sin ninguna expresión y su amigo entendió la indirecta – Ok venía a preguntarte si estarás en casa de Alice en la noche.

-¿Para qué? – intentó hacerse la desentendida.

-Sabes perfectamente para qué Bella, no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo a solas, todos sentimos la ausencia de Charlie, no solo tú, sabías, pero no es bueno que te aísles, todos entendemos cómo te sientes, pero necesitas compartir tu dolor con los demás ya ha pasado un año cariño – intentó acercar de nuevo su mano al rostro entristecido de su amiga, le dolía en el alma verla así, pero ella nuevamente volvió a separarse.

-No sé si podré ir, ya veremos luego – dijo Bella, cortante, Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, iba a decir algo pero su amiga lo cortó – y no insistas Edward ya te dije que no sé si iré o no ok.

-Está bien, pero Bells… - al escuchar el apodo con el que su padre la llamaba sintió su corazón encogerse, iba a contestarle algo, pero en eso la puerta se abrió de manera brusca.

-Eddie por favor puedes apurarte cariño, me estoy congelando afuera – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de superioridad dirigida a Bella, como retándola – Vamos amor.

-Ok Tanya ya salgo, regresa al coche, que enseguida nos vamos – dijo Edward impaciente, la verdad es que hace mucho se había cansado de la actitud de su "_novia"_ y más cuando miraba a su Bella de esa forma. Tanya salió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, creyéndose victoriosa ante tan insignificante muchachilla. Edward volvió a mirar a Bella apunto de decirle algo más, pero ésta nuevamente lo cortó.

-Será mejor que te vayas o tu novia se va a enojar, además yo tengo mucho que hacer – dijo dándole la espalda a su amigo y centrando su atención en unos papeles que tenía a la mano.

Edward suspiró derrotado, realmente no sabía cómo atraer a su Bella de regreso, a esa chica espectacular que todos extrañaban tanto, y que él en particular adoraba, en el fondo sabía que eso que el sentía era extraño, porque no era el amor que un hombre le puede profesar a su mejor amiga, sino que un hombre le profesa al amor de su vida, al llegar a este pensamiento, descubrió entonces el por qué ya no aguantaba a Tanya y su actitud de superioridad, y eso tenía que terminarse pronto, a lo menos si quería luchar por su Bella.

Al terminar la tarde, Bella se había quedado aún más tarde de lo normal, a pesar de que la señora Cope se había ido diciéndole que cerrara temprano, había comenzado a nevar, pero no con tanta intensidad, no le apetecía llegar a su casa y que sus amigos la vieran desde la casa de su hermana, pero extrañaba horrores la presencia de su padre, así que se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde podría estar cerca de él, de su cuerpo, de su espíritu, el cementerio.

Pero lo que no había pensado era que la tormenta se agudizaría tan rápido, aun le faltaba bastante para llegar, y ya dificultosamente podía ver el camino, un tramo más adelante ya había optado por regresar, en fin, ya iría con su padre al día siguiente, pero en eso divisó un ciervo en el carretero, y en un acto reflejo intentó maniobrar con su carro, pero la carretera en tramos estaba congelada por la ventisca, así que su auto patinó, ella perdió el control del coche, que se salió del carretero y calló por un pequeño barranco, el coche empezó a dar vueltas en campana, golpeando en su interior el frágil cuerpo de su ocupante, el vidrio del parabrisas se rompió cortando ciertas partes del brazo y piernas de Bella. Cuanto por fin el auto se quedó quieto Bella estaba aturdida, y adolorida, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, y su cuerpo temblaba en parte del enorme frío que hacía y en parte por lo ocurrido, intentó moverse pero su pierna y su brazo le dolían demasiado, el coche había quedado volteado, y ella boca arriba, algo presionaba su lesionada pierna ocasionándolo dolor.

-Papá, ayúdame por favor – dijo en apenas un susurro, apenas audible, no le quedaban muchas energías.

A lo lejos divisó una luz muy blanca, y ella sumida en un estado casi inconsciente, sonrió reconociendo la figura que se acercaba a ella envuelta en un manto blanco, la figura se agachó, la miró y sonrió.

-Papá – dijo Bells – te he extrañado.

-Lo sé cariño – contestó su padre – pero dime que has estado haciendo con tu vida cariño – dijo su padre con el habitual tono cariñoso que Bella tanto extrañaba – no puedes seguir así pequeña, recuerdas lo que te dije verdad – preguntó, Bella asintió – pero no lo has hecho, eres un ser fuerte hija mía, solo tienes que reponerte y dejarte querer, el amor estará a la vuelta de la esquina – dijo levantándose, sonriendo a su hija y alejándose poco a poco. Aun en la semiinconsciencia el pánico invadió el cuerpo de Bella al ver que su padre se alejaba de ella.

-Ayúdame – dijo en un susurro, su fuerza se estaba agotando, y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño del que quizá no despertaría. Solo alcanzó a escuchar que su padre le decía _SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO, LA AYUDA LLEGARÁ PRONTO MI PEQUEÑA BELLS. _Y acto seguido la oscuridad la absorbió.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en la casa de Alice, ya estaban todos reunidos, incluidos los padres de Edward, Esme y Carlisle, estaban hablando cuando el timbre sonó, la hermana de Bella se levantó a abrir y se encontró con Edward, sonrió, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio a Tanya acompañándolo, ciertamente la toleraban solo por deferencia a Edward más no porque ella fuera bienvenida en su grupo.

Entraron y continuaron con la reunión, en cuanto Edward se fijó que pasaban de las 11 de la noche, se acercó a la ventana y dirigió su mirada a la casa de Bella, pensando que ésta había optado por no venir, pero se sorprendió al no ver el coche de su amiga aparcado al frente y la casa estaba a oscuras.

-Alice – llamó el muchacho, la mencionada le prestó toda su atención – Bella se iba a quedar con alguien acaso – quiso saber, en aquel momento la preocupación embargó su cuerpo.

-No que yo sepa, debe de estar dormida en estos momentos – la muchacha miró su reloj – ya es tarde así que supongo que no habrá querido venir – suspiró pesadamente, hacía ya más de dos semanas que no había visto a su hermana, bueno la había visto, cuando ella salía y llegaba a su casa, pero Bells no había querido ni visitarla ni devolver sus llamadas.

-Precisamente por eso te lo pregunto – dijo Edward aún más nervioso – porque no veo su coche afuera.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio mirando a Edward, luego se levantaron para ver por la ventana y confirmaron lo que Edward decía.

-Alice, tienes una copia de la llave de su casa verdad – dijo Jasper, Alice asintió – entonces dámela, para ir a ver si está bien, quizá algo le pasó a su coche y tuvo que llevarlo al taller.

Alice corrió a su habitación y a los pocos segundo entregó la llave a su esposo, los cuatro hombres presentes salieron rumbo a la casa de Bella, al ingresar y buscarla, se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba, y al constatar este hecho un frío helado recorrió el cuerpo de Edward, como un mal presentimiento, se lo hizo saber a sus acompañantes, regresaron a casa de Jasper y se pusieron en movimiento, llamaron a la señora Cope, le preguntaron por Bella, ésta solo les dijo que ella había salido a la hora normal pero que Bells había querido quedarse un poco más.

Así que decidieron por ir a buscarla pero como siempre… Tanya tenía que hablar.

-Vamos, que será otro de sus arranques de niña berrinchuda, ya aparecerá, no se dan cuenta de que solo quiere manipularlos – dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz. Alice se enfureció enseguida.

-AQUÍ LA UNICA QUE QUIERE MANIPULAR A LOS DEMÁS ERES TÚ – dijo enfurecida – Y TE PROHIBO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MI HERMANA, ME OISTE, VUELVE A EXPRESARTE DE ESA MANERA Y REALMENTE ME CONOCERÁS. – Jasper enseguida contuvo a su esposa de lanzarse encima de Tanya, todos estaban ofuscados por los comentarios de ella, la miraban con ira contenida.

-Si claro, ya verán que pronto aparecerá y riéndose de todos ustedes, después de todo no es más que una gran actriz y una manipuladora de primera, mírense como los tiene – dijo esta vez burlonamente – sois unos títeres en sus manos. – remató. Pero antes de que Alice hablara nuevamente fue otro quien habló.

-YA CALLATE TANYA, PORQUE AQUÍ QUIEN INTENTA MANEJAR A LAS PERSONAS ERES TÚ, YA ME CANSÉ DE TU ACTITUD –dijo acercándose a ella, con una mirada que si hubiera podido la hubiera asesinado en ese momento, Tanya lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada, nunca lo había visto de esa manera – ESCÚCHAME BIEN, ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HABLAS ASÍ DE BELLA, Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE DESAPAREZCAS DE AQUÍ, SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR PEOR, Y ESPERO QUE CUANDO LLEGUE A MI CASA, TUS COSAS YA ESTEN ARREGLADAS PARA QUE TE MARCHES, PORQUE TAMPOCO TE QUIERO MÁS EN MI VIDA, OK, Y ESPERO QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE, NUNCA MÁS TE VUELVAS A DIRIGIR ASÍ A BELLA, NI SIQUIERA TOLERARÉ QUE LA MIRES MAL, ME HAS ENTENDIDO – dijo intentando controlar sus instintos, ante todo debía guardar la compostura y no olvidar que Tanya era una mujer.

-¿POR QUÉ LA DEFIENDES TANTO? – le gritó en la cara.

-PORQUE LA AMO, LA AMO COMO NUNCA LLEGARÉ A AMAR A NADIE MÁS – dijo, e inmediatamente se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero más no se arrepintió de lo dicho. Tanya se enfureció pero no dijo nada más, salió inmediatamente, Edward al darse la vuelta observó los rostros de su familia, una mezcla entre preocupación y felicidad. No le preguntaron nada, su madre solo se conformó con acercarse y abrazarlo, después salieron en búsqueda de esa chica tan especial, el amor de su vida.

Llegaron a la librería pero efectivamente estaba cerrada, el miedo se apoderó de todos, especialmente de Edward, preguntaron a las personas que vivían cercanos a la librería y uno de ellos les dijo que ella se había marchado hacia poco más de media hora, todos se preguntaban donde había podido ir con ese temporal hasta que habló Emmett.

-Y si fue al cementerio – todos lo miraron con una ceja levantada, creyendo imposible tal ocurrencia – vamos, es Bella, quizá no se hubiera dado la reunión en tu casa Alice, ella hubiera ido directo a la suya, hoy es una fecha en la que ella quisiera estar con su padre, y si no está en casa, con sus recuerdos, el único lugar que se me ocurre es ese.

-Pero Emm – dijo Rose – con este clima, no creo que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido ir para allá, eso sería un suicidio – terminó con un estremecimiento, por la idea.

-Si mis cálculos no se equivoca, de acuerdo a la hora que nos dio el señor Banner, no estaba tan fuerte la nevada, quizá se animó a ir, además es de Bella, de quien estamos hablando, y saben perfectamente lo cabezota que es – todos se le quedaron viendo entre sorprendidos e incrédulos, ante la idea de Emmett, era poco probable, pero en cierto modo tenía sentido, así que no lo dudaron dos veces y tomaron el camino que dirigía a tan lúgubre lugar, todos anhelando porque su pequeña Bells estuviera bien, por tenerla con ellos pronto, Edward no cabía en sí, del nerviosismo que tenía, el camino se le estaba haciendo eterno, pero Emmett tampoco podía acelerar mucho en su jeep si no tendrían un accidente.

Todos iban perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que un destello en el camino llamó la atención de Jasper y Emmett, este último dirigió el jeep al arcén y los demás lo vieron extrañado, así que se apresuró a hablar después de aparcar bien el coche.

-Creo que hemos visto algo, verdad Jazz – el mencionado asintió.

Los demás se bajaron y los siguieron, al llegar al punto en cuestión, todos soltaron jadeos ante tal escena, poco más abajo de donde se encontraban divisaron el coche de Bella, casi totalmente destruido, de inmediato todos bajaron.

Edward y Carlisle fueron los primeros en llegar, y cuando llegaron al lado del conductor la sangre se les fue a los pie, frente a ellos tenían a una Bella totalmente blanca, sus labios estaban azules, a causa del frío, por la postura de su cuerpo podían notar que algo la estaba apresando. El entrenamiento médico de Carlisle hizo acto de presencia, Emmett y Jasper trataban de contener a las tres mujeres que estaban en estado de shock e histéricas, viendo la condición de Bella. Solo contaba con Edward.

-Ayudame a sacarla Edward – ordenó inmediatamente, éste se dirigió al otro lado del auto para meterse y ayudar a su padre – Emm, Jazz, llévense a las chicas de aquí y llamen a una ambulancia – los chicos asintieron y a cómo pudieron se llevaron a las mujeres del sitio.

-Carlisle, el volante esta aprisionando la pierna derecha de Bella, tal parece que esta fracturada, y su brazo derecho también, está muy fría, papá, qué hacemos – Carlisle asintió. Y llamó a Jasper antes de que este llegara al carretero.

-Tráeme todo lo que sea que haya a la mano para abrigarla, necesitamos darle un poco de calor, y apresúrense con lo de la ambulancia, esto es de vida o muerte – Jasper asintió y Carlisle volvió su vista al cuerpo de Bells.

-Vamos pequeña, se fuerte, ya estamos aquí, tienes que ayudarnos – dijo Edward tratando de liberar el cuerpo de la chica – tienes que luchar, Bells no nos puedes dejar, no me puedes dejar, me estas escuchando – dijo fieramente.

-Tranquilízate Edward, - dijo Carlisle – Bella es fuerte – quiso decir algo más, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su hijo, viendo a simple vista, la condición de Bella, le parecía mucho más grave. La hipotermia es algo demasiado peligro, y más aún en la condición en que Bella estaba.

A los pocos instantes lograron sacar a Bella del inservible coche, Carlisle procedió a remover las ropas que cargaba, Edward y él se retiraron sus respectivas camisetas y se la pusieron, Emmett llegó con las pocas mantas que cargaba en el jeep y la arroparon, Carlisle le tomó el pulso y pudo darse cuenta que éste era muy leve, pero por lo menos aún se podía hacer algo, aún había esperanza. Subieron a Bella hasta el jeep, Edward se sentó con ella en el asiento del copiloto y de inmediato pusieron la calefacción, necesitaban mantenerla caliente hasta que llegara la ambulancia. Alice lloraba horrores, en el asiento trasero, no podía, no quería perder a su hermanita pequeña, Jasper se limitaba a abrazarla e intentar calmarla, Rosalie y Esme sufrían lo propio también afuera junto con Emmett, Carlisle no se separó de Edward en ningún momento para mantenerse pendiente con el pulso de Bella

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, a los pocos instantes llegó la ambulancia y los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo, dándole los primeros auxilios y colocándole una manta eléctrica encima para mantener su cuerpo caliente hasta llegar al hospital, Edward y Carlisle se subieron en la ambulancia, el resto iría en el jeep de Emmett. El camino se les hacía eterno, Edward se mantenía junto cerca del rostro de Bella acariciando su cabello, no quería dejarla sola en ningún momento, le susurraba palabras de cariño.

En determinado momento del viaje Bella empezó a removerse como recuperando la conciencia, o eso quería creer Edward.

-Ed…Ward – se escuchó un susurro apenas audiblemente.

-Aquí estoy Bells, tienes que luchar, estamos luchando por ti aquí, pero tú también tienes que esforzarte cariño – dijo Edward con todo el amor que su corazón tenía por su Bells.

-De…ja…me – Bella tenía la voz rasposa – déjame ir con pa…pá – terminó de decir y volvió a caer en la inconciencia.

-No, no, no – se alteró Edward tomando su rostro entre sus manos – tú no me puedes dejar, vamos amor, yo te necesito a mi lado VIVA – dijo desesperadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía saber que su Bella se estaba rindiendo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital los médicos ya los estaban esperando, la bajaron de inmediato, pero un sonido los alertó. El sonido del monitor cardiaco.

-ESTÁ ENTRANDO EN PARO – gritó Eleazar el director del hospital de Forks – VAMOS RÁPIDO

Edward quiso entrar pero se le fue impedido el paso por uno de los paramédicos, su padre sin embargo le dirigió una mirada en la que le pedía confianza a él y luego entró por la puerta donde se habían llevado al amor de su vida. Edward se derrumbó, no quería perderla, no podría vivir sin ella. Poco después llegaron los demás y esperaron y esperaron a que alguien saliera a darle noticias del estado de Isabella.

Tuvieron que esperar cerca de tres horas, cuando las puertas por donde habían ingresado con Bella se abrieron nuevamente. Todos se pusieron de pie y asediaron con preguntas a Carlisle y a Eleazar.

-No todos al mismo tiempo – habló Carlisle, los demás se callaron así que continuó – pudimos estabilizarla – los demás soltaron el aire que habían contenido de un solo golpe. Sin embargo no les pasó desapercibida las miradas que ambos médicos se dirigieron.

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle? – Susurró la hermana mayor de Bella - ¿Hay algo que no nos han dicho?

Ambos doctores asintieron y Eleazar tomó la palabra

-Bella llegó con un rango de temperatura corporal entre los 21 y 25 grados, que son los rangos más peligrosos de la hipotermia – al escuchar eso, los allí presentes pusieron rostro de horror ante lo que escuchaba – como dijo Carlisle logramos estabilizarla del paro que sufrió al llegar pero desgraciadamente, no pudimos evitar lo que sucedió después – Eleazar suspiró con pesar, y eso solo fue un preámbulo de la mala noticia que les daría – lamento informarles que Bella está en estado de coma. Le hemos suministrado todo lo necesario para que su cuerpo recupere poco a poco la temperatura normal: sueros calentados, líquidos calientes, tuvimos que colocarle una sonda nasogástrica, le hicimos un lavado peritoneal y en estos momentos esta con oxígeno caliente humificado.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, no podían creer que Bella estuviera en ese estado. Por cuánto tiempo estaría así era la pregunta que rodeaba la mente de los demás, menos de la Edward, quien se había quedado en estado de shock ante tal diagnóstico médico, no podía asimilar el estado actual de su Bella

-No podemos asegurar cuanto tiempo estará así – dijo Carlisle adivinando el pensamiento de su familia y amigos – ya las fracturas de su brazo y pierna derecha fueron tratadas también y sanaran poco a poco, solo nos queda esperar, pero estén por seguros que no nos rendiremos, no hasta el último momento por lo menos – dijo lo último en apenas un susurro, él también quería creer que Bella se iba a recuperar.

Pasaron exactamente 5 días cuando hubo actividad, Bella empezó a removerse pero no despertaba, en la habitación se encontraban todos, mientras Carlisle revisaba los monitores para determinar si había o no algún cambio radical o definitivo.

Mientras ellos esperaban la mente de Bella se iba dilucidando, en un magnifico sueño donde se encontraba en el prado que tanto había adorado visitar en compañía de Edward, solo que esta vez se extrañó de no encontrar la figura de su mejor amigo. A lo lejos volvió a divisar aquella figura tan conocida, que al acercarse pudo reconocer como a su padre.

-¿Por qué me dejaste? – susurró Bella.

-No te dejé mi pequeña – dijo su padre, acercándose y acariciándole su rostro – siempre estuve contigo, aun cuando no notaste mi presencia – dijo sonriéndole, Bella sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

-Ahora vienes por mí ¿verdad? – Preguntó suavemente – es hora de irme contigo papá, te he extrañado tanto – afirmó con seguridad. Su padre continuó sonriendo.

-Yo también las extraño, a ambas, pero siempre estoy con ustedes, te lo dije la última vez – hizo una pausa y luego continuó – y sí, ya es la hora mi Bells, pero la hora de que regreses al lugar que perteneces, con la gente que te ama, aun no es momento para me hagas compañía mi pequeña Bells, pero no olvides nunca, que siempre voy a estar protegiéndolas, tal como hice desde el momento en que supe que vendrían al mundo. – el padre de Bella, se acercó a su mejilla para darle un beso y después como sucedió anteriormente se fue alejando poco a poco sin perder de vista a su pequeña.

Bella intentó seguirlo pero era como si fuera por un camino diferente, como si poco a poco mientras más caminaba iba emergiendo hacia la superficie de algo, y cuando volvió a ver la luz, abrió sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, miró a su alrededor, fijándose en la habitación blanca en la que se encontraba, y después en las personas que se encontraban frente a ella, las miró fijamente hasta que sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien apretaba su mano izquierda, dirigió la mirada hacia ese alguien, para encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa de su mejor amigo, y le sonrió en reconocimiento.

Edward al ver la sonrisa de su pequeña no se lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó, lo más fuerte que podía sin llegar a lastimarla. Luego tomó el rostro de su Bella entre sus manos.

-Qué bueno es tenerte de regreso mi Bella – dijo Edward en su oído – no sabes lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo.

Bella correspondió a su abrazo, luego se separaron para que el resto se acercara a ella, todos murmuraron palabras de felicidad porque por fin podían respirar tranquilos, Eleazar y Carlisle la revisaron poco después y determinaron que la recuperación de Bella iba viento en popa, y eso solo alegró a los allí presentes.

Después que pasaron las horas los demás se retiraron a descansar por sugerencia de los médicos, menos Alice y Edward, ya ninguno dio su brazo a torcer, querían permanecer con ella todo lo que podían.

Alice descansaba en el sofá mientras Edward se había recostado en la camilla y tenía entre sus brazos a Bella, no estaban dormidos, él solo se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza, sus manos, su rostro.

-Deberías haberte ido a descansar Edward yo estaré bien ya no tienes por qué molestarte por mí – dijo Bella después de un rato, Edward detuvo su mano sobre el cabello de Bella al escuchar semejante tontería – además Tanya debe estar furiosa contigo, por tus ojeras puedo determinar que no has descansado bien en estos días por estar aquí y no quisiera ocasionarte ningún problema con tu novia – terminó de hablar casi en apenas un susurro, pero Edward había escuchado todo, suspiró y luego levantó el rostro de su pequeña para que lo mirara fijamente.

-Éste es el lugar donde tengo y QUIERO ESTAR me entendiste – dijo Edward, Bella asintió un tanto cohibida por su mirada – NO QUIERO ESTAR EN NINGUN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA AQUÍ Y CONTIGO – terminó de decir, y sus palabras emanaban seguridad total.

-Pero Edward… - intentó rebatir Bella, pero él muchacho no se lo permitió.

-Terminé mi relación con Tanya, - Bella abrió los ojos ante tal noticia – simplemente entendí que ella no era la mujer que yo estaba buscando, descubrí que no era la mujer a quien yo realmente amo.

-Entonces… - intentó decir Bella pero fue acallada inmediatamente por un beso de los labios de Edward, al principio la muchacha no reaccionó, pero eso solo fue por unos segundos y a causa de la sorpresa, después correspondió gustosa, después de todo, siempre había soñado con ello.

-TÚ – dijo Edward en su oído – es a ti a quien yo amo realmente Bella, y me gustaría que me dieras un espacio en tu corazón, en tu vida, y si el tiempo lo determina así, formar la familia que tanto deseo contigo MI AMOR, PORQUE TE AMO – dijo suavemente pero a la vez con tanta certeza que no dudó de sus palabras.

-TAMBIEN TE AMO EDWARD, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE A MÍ TAMBIEN ME GUSTARÍA. – dijo Bella, y acto seguido sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Bella salió del hospital una semana después, convertida en la chica que era antes de la muerte de su padre, mucho más aliviada y sin la enorme carga de aquella tristeza que había llevado por un año, ella pensó que su padre la había visitado a través de su subconsciente para quitar esa pesada carga que se había autoimpuesto, y de ese momento en adelante pudo saborear la dicha de la familia que la rodeaba, del amor de su hermana y sus amigos y sobre todo del amor de su Edward, quien después de ese momento no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, pero más que todo porque ninguno de los dos se sentían a gusto estando separados.

Después de un año se casaron y al poco tiempo tuvieron a dos preciosos mellizos, el pequeño Charlie quien era casi idéntico a Bella, y la pequeña Alizzé quien era una copia casi exacta de Edward.

La felicidad reinó en aquella familia, de vez en cuando Edward y Bella tenían sus diferencias, y una que otra discusión, pero siempre lo solucionaban, porque más que todo se amaban y no iban a permitir que nada ni nadie acabara con su matrimonio, con su felicidad.

FIN

BUENO PUES COMO LES HABÍA DICHO ES UNA HISTORIA ULTRA PEQUEÑA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… NOS VEMOS DESPUES, Y ESPERO QUE SE ANIMEN A LEER MI OTRO FIC: **NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES,** Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… NOS VEMOS PRONTO…


End file.
